Change
by iGal
Summary: High school for the puffs and ruffs. See the drama and the romance and mixed colour dating
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first Powerpuff girls story so I hope its not crap.**

**Butch: it probably will.**

**Bubbles: Butch that was terrible!**

**Buttercup: Yeah Butch! If you are going to insult someone at least do it right, never say probably when insulting someone. Its like your not my counterpart jeez.**

**Brick: Dude you just got insulted about how you insult. Thats just plain funny.**

**Boomer: Come on lets just get to the story.**

**Blossom: For once I agree with a Rowdyruff let's get to the story.**

**Ok lets get started but first I don't own anything.**

Bubbles P.O.V

BEEP BEEP I look over at my alarm clock 5:30 am like every morning. I get up up and go to my bath room. Yeah, thats right I got my own bathroom and bedroom the professor finally gave us our own rooms, walk in closets, and bathrooms when he said that we were fighting too much. After my shower I chose my outfit (which was a white lacy dress that goes to mid thigh and light blue wedges. My makeup is light pink lip gloss and light blue eye shadow). Then I go curl my hair. Then grab my schoolbag and go down stairs and start making pancakes.

"Hey Bubbs, I love mondays going from a whole weekend of studying, extra credit projects and homework to going to all AP classes and staying after classes to get more extra credit projects and talking to friends about everything school related." Blossom rambled on she always gets this way on mondays. Her outfit was her signature bow and a pair of blue jeans with a belt and a rainbow shirt that was tucked into her pants with a pink flats. I stopped trying to get her to dress fashionably when we were 11( we are 17 by the way).

"Hey Bloss. Did you hear that there is going to be three new students and I made strawberry pancakes for you, chocolate chip pancakes for Buttercup, plain for professor and blueberry pancakes for me" I say as I put down the final plate of pancakes on the table.

"cool" she says as she sits down and starts eating.

"hello girls" Professor says as he starts to eat his pancakes.

"gggggggggrrrrrrrr" an overly tired Buttercup growled "oh, pancakes yay" she says as she wolfs down her pancakes. Her outfit is baggy green pants and a shirt that says " be scared because I bite". After we are done we go to our cars/motorcycle. Blossom goes to her pink ford escape, BC goes to her green motorcycle, and I go to my blue cobra mustang. We all get to school around the same time and we head our separate ways I go to my popular jock type group, Blossom goes to her nerdy group, and BC goes to her group of guys.

Butch's P.O.V.

"dude wake up or you will be late." Brick yells in my room I finally get up and get ready when I'm done I grab Boomers sandwich and start eating it.

"Hey that was my sandwich" boomer complains.

"Well now its mine" my brother should have really known that I would have done and said that.

"so not fair" he frowns and goes outside and into his ford cougar and goes to school. I am guessing that Brick is already at school so I go to my motorcycle and head to school.

When I get to school I see girls who are standing under a tree checking me out which is not surprising I give a nod at them and they giggle. I walk to the office and I see my brother talking to the lady behind the desk she handed them there schedules.

"you must be Butch Jojo" the lady says as she hands me my schedule. I take it look at it, then go to my locker and my, oh my who do isee at the locker beside mine getting her books.

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliffhanger but I hope you liked it I will try to make my next chapter longer. I will do shout outs to any one who review's or follows love all of you for reading see you next time. **


	2. Butch's challenge

**Hey guys I'm so sorry about it taking so long for me to update, I have had a tough time with school and I'm finally back on my feet so he is the new chapter.**

Butch: toke you long enough to explain

Shut up Butch I don't own anything just my creative ideas oh and I'm typing this on my phone so I don't know how it will turn out sorry.

Butch's P.O.V

I see my idiot blonde brothers counter part and if I don't say so myself she looks gorgeous her blonde hair going down to the middle of her back her nice curves. I walk up beside her to my locker.

"Hey beautiful, remember me. " I say coolly as I grab my books for math since it's my first class and then I lock my locker. She then looks at me.

"Butch" she says without a worry about how one of her won't enemy's from her past is standing right in front of her.

"You know it Babe" I replied coolly.

"Don't call me Babe" she says as she slams her locker closed. This action let me see her face for the first time since we were 5. Her hair framed her beautiful face. Her skin was pale,  
But it is a healthy and pretty pale. Her lips looked so kissable, her nose was small and cute, and finally her eyes they looked as if they were made of the most clearest and purest water.

"No need to get feisty Bubbly, I'm new to the school and I just wanted some help finding my Class" I say as I put my hands up in defense as I look into to those crystal blue eyes of hers.

"Oh, I can help you what's your first Class" she asked as her voice went from talking to a bad guy to her normal cheery voice.

"I have math with Mr. Lakehouse in room 12 D" I say as I just look at her.

"Okay that's right across from my AP English class follow Me." she says as she starts to walk away. I start to follow her.

"It's been awhile since we have last seen each other hasn't it Bubbly" I say as I run my hand through my hair.

"Yes it has been, and why do you call Bubbly." She asked as we turn down another hall.

"Bubbles kinda sounds like a stripper name plus your so Bubbly and upbeat." I replied and I know that the first part of what I said wasn't the smartest thing to say, but even when we were 5 I loved making her mad and annoyed.

"Did you just say that my name is a stripper Name" at this point she stopped walking and was glaring at me, her glare isn't as scary as Buttercups, but still is scary and it's rarer then her sisters glares.

"I mostly just complemented you and all you got is that I said your name sounds like a strippers Name" I say as I stop as well.

"Your a pig. Your class is right there, your very welcome that I showed you your way to your class, have a great Day." she pointed to my classroom then spun around on her heels and walked into her class. You could hear her teacher greet her. I smirked as I watched her do so. I walk into my classroom. I told my teacher I was new and he just pointed to a free seat. I walk over and sit down and who do you think walks in the door none other than my raven haired counterpart as soon as she sees me she gives me her famous glare. With glares like her's your glad looks can't kill because hers would kill every living thing on the earth.

"What is a rowdyruff doing in powerpuff Turf." she asked bitterly as she sat down beside me and a whole bunch of guys who I'm guessing are her friends sit around her.

"Well Butterbut, I believe I am here to get an education, but I thought that was pretty Obvious" I replied sarcastically back. Even an idiot like Boomer would be able to see that she was fuming mad. See this is why I like bugging Bubbles the most out of the Powerpuffs. Blossom is planner if things don't go exactly how she wants them to she gets mad and then proceeds to make you feel like an idiot; way to easy to get mad, but almost impossible to get yourself out of it. Buttercup say anything bad about her or her family you've got a fight, and then she try's to make you feel weak; way way to easy to get into and even easier to get out of. I like a challenge, even a little one. Bubbles hard to make her mad, but not impossible and walks away mad; a challenge both ways and not an impossible. She is going to be mine I don't care what it takes, because when I take a challenge I will do anything to make sure I succeed.

**Okay guys how was that, a bit delayed I know but it's here. I just found out I can write on my phone so I will try to do this new thing where I type in between classes and on the way to school and on the way back. What ever I type that day will be the new chapter. So sorry if it will be short sorry if it's long it's just going to be that way. Now for shout outs:**

**Thanks to**

**Deathrosekitty**

**Guest**

**And della-doll **  
**For reviewing**

**And**

**Colourlover123**

**mightymighty1**

**And luckywolf14**  
**For following**

**Thanks for all the support I love you guys. Sorry if I missed any body in the shout out **  
**Love**  
**iGal**


End file.
